Control
by FemaleSpock
Summary: 'She'd always thought that hair-twirling was a girl's move, but there he was lazily twisting a single dreadlock round his index finger.' Ficlet, Adium/Rocket, past Adium/Aarch implied, set just after Rocket comes back from Netherball. For indecisive-ays.
1. Chapter 1

Control

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction. **

**For indecisive-ays.**

"Rocket and what can I do for you?" Adium said, her voice indicating that she would take no nonsense from the boy- she assumed that this was something to do with the fact that she'd taken a while deliberating over whether to reinstate him. She had played everything by the book and so no matter what he said, she wasn't going to be made to feel guilty- she couldn't give favours to any player, fair was fair.

He stepped forward, looking completely at ease with his surroundings, his golden eyes meeting her gaze head on.

"I was just coming to thank you for removing the suspension," his voice sounded deeper somehow, he was practically radiating self-confidence.

He'd definitely changed.

"You don't need to thank me, I was just following due process," she said sternly, she was unsure as to whether he was being sarcastic, but either way, she didn't like his tone.

He stepped forward even further, despite the fact that what she had said was a clear conversation closer.

"Maybe I want to."

Until now, she'd thought that hair-twirling was a girl's move, but there he was lazily twisting a single dreadlock round his index finger. She used to do that sort of thing with her own hair, long ago; now it was always pulled back in a bun, besides she was far too old for that sort of thing.

It was only when he casually sat himself down on her desk, long legs dangling jauntily, that she realised that something was seriously not right here.

"Get off my desk, please," she said, only adding the 'please' as an afterthought. She was the adult here and she was not going to be intimidated by a teenage boy.

He smirked and hopped off the desk. "Is there something wrong? You seem stressed."

She wasn't going to dignify that with an answer; instead, she merely raised an eyebrow.

"You can leave now."

"Maybe I don't want to," was his immediate response. He then decided to disobey her even further, rather than simply standing he ground, he decided to walk behind her desk and put his hands on her shoulders. He started to massage, kneading in circular motions, and Adium had to admit it felt good.

"Stop," she said. As much as it was helping with her sore neck, it was inappropriate in the extreme.

To her surprise, for the first time since entering her office, Rocket did as he was told.

He grinned and quickly darted in for a kiss.

It all happened so fast that she didn't really have time to think it through but she found herself instinctively moving to evade him. His lips impacted with her cheek rather than his intended target (her lips).

He drew back and shrugged. Admitting defeat (for now), he started to retreat, walking across the room towards the door.

"You are just like Aarch, aren't you?" she said and despite herself, she started to wonder what might have happened if she had let him kiss her.

He turned around, briefly. "See you around, red."

And then he was gone.

**Yeah, not really happy with this, but I hope indecisive likes it anyways (if not, feel free to request an alternative version, indecisive!). In terms of characterisation, I was going with the idea that Rocket was still operating on Netherball mode (given that he only just got out of there when this is set). Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Persistence

Control 

Chapter 2: Persistence

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**U2Fan003 prompted (well more like hinted) me see Adium/Rocket and Aarch finding out- so here's a continuation set weeks after the first part. I guess it's slightly AU as well. **

"You can't be here, not now," she said, her voice hushed, getting up to escort him out. Her desk was overflowing with paperwork- with each contract being more important that the last, more that that though, was the very real possibility of being caught- she didn't have any meetings set up but that didn't stop various people dropping with their numerous complaints about this, that and the other. There were only so many times that she could make up reasons that the ex-Captain of the Snow Kids had to be visiting in her office- she'd pretty much used up her quota of 'tell your Uncle that I'll deal with [insert whatever came to mind].'

"I think now is exactly when I should be here," Rocket said, brushing a hair, that had escaped the orderly constraints of her bun, off her face. "You work far too hard; even you need to take a break sometimes."

He isn't even aware of the hypocrisy what he is saying, after all, when was he ever less than completely focused on football- time off wasn't something he indulged in much either. He had just become so used to speaking to her like this; it was always the same verbal dance, and always the same outcome.

"It's all a part of being League President."

She mentioned it as often as she could- she outranked him and being so influential in the sport in which he played should give her power over him.

Should.

"But you're not just the League President, you're a real woman with _needs_," he said, starting to nibble at her neck, his hand on the small of her back. The thousand reasons that this was wrong flashed through her mind and melted away, leaving only bliss.

It had started soon after that first encounter, when she'd been strong, when she'd rejected him. Since then, he'd been back many times- in the end, it'd been persistence that had won her over, that flattering persistence that had made her feel valued and beautiful despite herself.

Like Aarch made her feel, too many years ago to be anything more than a distant memory- his more recent methods had been lacklustre, just a part of his campaign to regain everything that he had lost though his own selfishness and ambition.

He hadn't tried hard enough; he was too used to things simply falling in his lap.

Rocket partially unbuttoned her blouse, pressing a gentle kiss to her exposed shoulder. He always treated her like she was fragile, precious, and she tried not to think of the girlfriend that he had with whom he must have refined his courting skills.

Most people knock before they enter the League President's office. Most people show some respect. Most people aren't him.

It's just typical of Aarch to just barge in without so much as a by your leave.

He just stared blankly for a moment, not even comprehending what it was he was seeing. She suspected that it was more that he couldn't believe that she would pick Rocket over him than that he felt any real sense of betrayal.

She was in the wrong here, she knew that on some level, but she was so used to it being his fault.

"You," he said, unsure of who to blame for this.

Rocket made a decisive move to bolt and try to escape the room, his composure broken in the face of his Uncle and Coach, reminding Adium for the first time in a while that Rocket was still so _young_. Aarch caught him by the collar, keeping a firm grip on him.

"You aren't going anywhere."

For her part, she stood frozen, wearing her shame openly. His eyes were piercing, searching for the answer in her ruffled hair and creased shirt, for the first time in her life she could not meet his gaze.

"We're leaving," he said, hauling Rocket along after him- he couldn't have said anything to her even if he wanted to. Aarch wasn't finished- that wasn't it, he'd find a way to punish them both for daring to rebel against him.

As the door slammed shut, Adium stood immobile for a few seconds more, before sitting down at her desk and starting on the paperwork, fighting against the tears that were welling in her eyes.

Crying would only smudge the ink.

**That's it for this fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


End file.
